


Plethora (of soulmates)

by Flustered



Series: Women Of Marvel Soulmates [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Add more later - Freeform, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Widow!Darcy, But it was aliens, Coffee, Darcy Lewis is an independent woman who don't need no man, Darcy Lewis soulmates, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Deadpool - Freeform, Hate Running, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm not saying it was aliens, Multi, Oh My God, Platonic Soulmates, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Tasers, Thor being an idiot, alien attack, bookstore, marriage abuse, mentions of various books, misuse of coffeemakers, platonic Jane Foster, total crack, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flustered/pseuds/Flustered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate<br/>Noun:<br/>A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.</p><p>Soulmates- the various ways of meeting them extend to each small universe. Timers, words, Asgardian tattoos, who knows really. But one thing always comes to another, you meet them. Whether you bump into them in the street, or accidentally spill coffee on them, you are always destined to meet. Platonic or romantic, white or black, gay or lesiban, they can always come together and love each other despite the differences.</p><p>These are the stories of how one Intern finds her soulmates, and loves them with all, along with some crazy scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paul The Coffemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> I'm jumping the ship and sailing away with the Darcy Soulmate stuff dudes. My personal takes on this.

There was one thing in the entire world Darcy would never, _ever_ let anybody touch. She was fine with Jane periodically coming over to her house and stealing a dress or some shoes for a date with Thor, or if Clint decides to waltz in with his bow and arrows to randomly shoot tennis balls onto her ceiling. (Try explaining that to your landlord that a superhero likes to shoot your posters of random movies and tv shows, claiming that _‘Arrow is a piece of shit Darce. He doesn’t even know how to hold a bow, I refuse to have him staring at me while I’m eating nachos._ ’)

Darcy doesn’t care if a bad guy ‘throws down a hoe down’ in the middle of New York and destroys her apartment (which has happened several times, thank you Nick Fury for keeping everything sooo contained). As long as the one, most perfect, beautiful thing has escaped the line of fire, Darcy was pretty okay about her life.

Meet Paul, the coffeemaker.

(She named it Paul after her soulmark. ‘ _Wait, your coffeemaker is named Paul?_ ’ It practically was asking to be named that.)

Way back into the good old days of High School, her family gave her Paul when she was a senior because they were tired of how much coffee Darcy drank in the morning. (She wasn’t a good morning person, and sometimes she forgot to put the pot back on. Coffee runs in the blood of the family, and if they don’t get their fix when they walk in the kitchen that morning _everything goes hell_.) That very Christmas day, Darcy was so hyped up on the most _perfect coffee in the world_ she couldn’t sleep for three days straight. Paul practically screamed her name. Hot red paint on the outside, six different settings, and extra pot just in case something happens to the first…. yeah. Paul was a gods gift from heaven.

Now, almost six years later, Paul wasn’t as sleek or scratch free as Darcy would like him to be, but he still made the most beautiful pot of coffee in the morning. One of the extra glass pots had been broken after the London fiasco, and Darcy ripped Thor a new one. The god had been confused at first, but once she had yelled, _‘keep those goddamn aliens off my front porch young man_ ’ he had gotten the hint.

No more aliens to hurt Paul.

(Now, if Thor really had the power to keep the extraterrestrials off the planet, Darcy was pretty sure Earth would kidnap the god and never let him go. But unfortunately, he couldn’t. So they got the next best thing, a god of thunder who gets angry whenever there is an invasion.)

And if _that_ wasn’t the only terrible news… Paul was one of the last of his kind. Something about how the company who made them closed up made Darcy shed a few tears, mostly because Paul was like a Time Lord. (Except he doesn’t have a blue box, and companions. Unless you counted the toaster.) The last of his kind.

(It also made it hard when Paul stopped working occasionally. Darcy hunted on ebay whenever she needed to replace a part on Paul. That only happened, like, twice.)

There was one time where Jane had had a cup of coffee from Paul, and she actually stopped doing The Science(!) to look at her beverage.

“Darcy? Who made this coffee?” She had asked.

Not wanting to out her perfectly untouchable machine, “oh I got it at that cafe at the corner. You know, really cute one?” Darcy lied.

(The next day, Darcy was sent out to fetch some more of that ‘amazing stuff that’s coffee’. From then on, Darcy made sure that Jane got the best, and gave her some coffee made from her bff. Paul.)

After her apartment was destroyed, and Paul had been rescued from the debris, Darcy finally called it quits. It was hard enough to find an apartment in New York that doesn’t make you go into debt. So, after debating it over in her head for a while, Darcy finally accepted a room in the Avengers Tower. She had her own living room and everything. (Of course, everything that she owned besides her purse was in a pile of rubble, the only thing that she had was Paul so it was easy to move in.)

Darcy placed Paul on a shrine, a few clean mugs next to him, and plugged him in. He hummed to life as she dumped in some coffee grinds, and he began to do his methodical work of making the best coffee in the world.

The main point of this is, touch Paul, your life is over.

Most of the Avengers have come to terms with that only rule. All of the Avengers including Jane, excluding Tony, were hanging out in her room were playing monopoly when Clint had the smart idea of _touching_ her baby.

She punched him. In the balls.

They stayed far, far away from Paul now.

With the small exception of Tony Stark, everybody knew that if you touched Paul, you were going to have a horrible fate.

* * *

 

Darcy had a good day already, waking up when her alarm went off and not falling back to sleep. She actually felt rested, and a little relaxed for the day ahead. There hadn’t been an explosion in the labs for three days now, and hopefully they will make it to a fourth. She had a pleasant dream about many different things, but mostly hanging out with her friends.

All in all, Darcy knew it was going to be a good day.

Tossing off her sheets, she moved to her door to get the coffee started. Then she could get dressed while Paul worked.

However, this is the moment where Darcy was having a predicament.

_Paul wasn’t there._

Instead of a scratched red coffeemaker waiting to start the day's ritual, a large Stark Industries thing stood in Pauls place.

It had a thousand buttons, flashing lights, three whole pots for making different brews at the same time.

She only knew it was Stark Industries was because of a big fat ‘STARK’ at the top. And a sticky note.

_‘Sorry minion, only Starktech gets used in the Tower. I confiscated your old pile of junk and gave you this instead. I think you’ll like the frappuccino option. -Tony.’_

Darcy gently took the sticky note off with a calm that should have had the Hulk cowering in the corner. She then leaned down, unplugged the machine, hoisted the monster contraption _-because a coffeemaker it was not-_ onto her hip, and walked towards the elevators.

She pressed the button to the labs, and waited as she traveled down the floors. Jane, Bruce, Pepper, and Tony were all in his lab. She moved towards the door, Jarvis opening it for her.

“Oh hey Darcy-” Jane called, but then stopped as Darcy dropped the machine onto the floor. She moved over towards Tony’s various tools and selected a sledge hammer. Gripping the heavy tool, she moved over towards the hunk of technology and swung.

It broke with a satisfying crack.

Leaving the sledge hammer in the machine, Darcy moved over to Tony’s shocked face and leaned in, poking his chest.

“Give Paul back, or I will _cut_ you.” She whispered, giving him her best glare.

Tony opened his mouth in shock, closed it, and then opened it again. This repeated several times before a startled laugh brought Darcy back to the moment.

“Oh, my… Oh my god!” Pepper laughed, looking at Tony with amusement. “This is perfect!”

Darcy realised that one, she was still in her extra large Pink Floyd shirt and Thor themed pajama bottoms, two, still didn’t get any coffee that morning, and three, just threatened the person who owned the building she was living in.

But honestly, she didn’t care. As long as she got Paul back. Otherwise she’d do worse.

It still didn’t stop her from flushing red, and giving Pepper a mumbled explanation. (Because Pepper Potts was the fucking princess of the business world.)

“Wait, your coffeemaker is named Paul?”

Darcy turned around to look at Tony. She sized him up (he was like, three inches taller than her), then crossed her arms.

“Yes. He is, and if you don’t give him back to me without harming a single button on him, I might give you a kiss.” Darcy said, “and if he’s in my arms within the next three minutes, I’ll give you tongue.”

Tony looked at her shocked, opened his mouth once again, then closed it as he ran out of the room. “I’ll be back!”

Darcy smiled to herself, before turning to Jane and squealing like a little baby. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Tony Stark? Tony Stark!”

Jane looked a little shell shocked, and slowly nodded her head. “I’m sure whoever decided you two to be soulmates made a…” she paused, “wise decision.”

“Hey, they got you and Thor together, and if that’s not weird, what is?” Darcy smiled, giving her friend a knowing look. “And I don’t see you complaining about it.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Jane who turned a little pink.

“I can tell already that you’re going to be perfect.” Pepper Potts said, holding out her hand. “I’m finally glad I can meet you after all these years.” She looked over at the ‘hammered’ machine on the ground. “And one who won’t put up with all of his shit.”

Darcy grabbed her hand and shook it. “It’s nice to meet you too. And trust me, I don’t put up with a lot of stuff, or else I’d just go with it.”

The door opened and Tony ran into the room, huffing and puffing, Paul in his arms. He placed Paul on a workshop table and walked over to Darcy. His arms wrapped around her as he brought their lips together, each working in tandem. Her hands came up around his shoulders as she leaned into the kiss. _Damn, the things he could do with that tongue._

It was the best damn kiss Darcy had ever gotten.

When they broke apart for air, Darcy had to blink a few times to regain her thoughts. She smiled up at Tony who smirked at her.

“Another?” She said, and Tony smirked.

“Always.” He leaned in.

 


	2. So Many Smiles (and so many meanings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- abuse, marriage abuse, and Thor being stupid.

Darcy didn’t have good experiences with her soulmate. Sometimes she wondered _why_ why her words were on his skin, and that his were on hers. They weren’t platonic, as she had hoped when they first met, but that didn’t stop them from dating, and eventually marrying.

It was a mistake from the first moment she had ever opened her mouth.

Charlie Falconer was a sly man, always with a plan in his head for various things. They had met at the bar, Darcy just leaving her third unfinished degree and hoping that computer science would work out and was drowning her sorrows in alcohol when he appeared by her side and whispered something into her ear.

“You’re making my sweet tooth shiver, babes.” He had whispered, and Darcy knew those words. They had been on her right wrist since she was a kid.

Darcy had smiled, and looked at her soulmate with twinkle in her eye and replied, “I don’t think your sweet tooth could handle me, hon.”

And thus, the tragic story started. After exchanging phone numbers, they texted each other often. Charlie would get more and more demanding until they could meet face to face, while Darcy struggled to pay off her student loans and (hopefully) finish school this time around.

After dating (if you could call midnight visits to her apartment and taking her out to get her drunk dating) for three months, Charlie had bent down on one knee and whipped out the box. Usually Darcy would have said ‘no way, jose’ and made a funny joke, but Charlie had weaseled himself into her head already. She had started to believe that he was the only one for her, that nobody else in the world would truly appreciate her as for who she was. Darcy believed him, thinking that she was special, and that nobody but Charlie could love her for her unique ways.

Reluctantly, Darcy said yes.

They eloped two days later, Charlie grinning broadly as a few of his friends came to wish him well. Darcy didn’t have anybody come, mostly because she was a few states away from her family, and because Charlie said that they could get remarried with her family next time. It was until after, when Darcy was with Jane, did she realise that he wasn’t going to get remarried, and that his friends were business partners. Even then, she was being used.

Her wedding night was when things changed for the worse. That’s when Charlie realised that wherein he might only have Darcy’s words, Darcy had somebody else as well. _Two_ somebodies.

That’s when he changed. He left her alone at home, telling her not to go outside or talk to anybody. (The first time she had broken that rule, he broke her arm.) Darcy was lonely, and the only thing to do was continue on her studies, taking online classes instead. After a while, Charlie didn’t even allow her to do that, telling her that a wife’s duty was to stay at home, clean, cook, and pretend to be pretty. Darcy protested momentarily, but after he gave her a black eye she stopped arguing against him.

Then came the alcohol, the false promises, the anger and pain, rolled into one. Darcy didn’t _understand_. When you meet your soulmate, you’re suppose to be nice, and love each other. Charlie wasn’t her platonic, but neither was her second mark. Her third was a nice dark gray color, signifying that whoever it was was her platonic. But even then, you love them, your soulmates are chosen since birth to be yours.

So why was Charlie hurting her so much? Why was she so unhappy?

Then, one day, Darcy was admitted to the hospital because she ‘fell down the stairs’. At least, that’s what Charlie hurriedly whispered to Darcy in the waiting room. She had a concussion, three broken fingers, a twisted ankle, and a righteous anger.

 _How dare he hurt me._ The thought tumbled through her head, over and over as the doctors did their tests and wrapped her hand up. _How dare he lay a hand on me._

“Ma’am, there is somebody here to see you.” A doctor poked his head in, and Charlie warningly gripped her hand. She knew why, this happening several times before, and each time she lied.

Not this time.

As Charlie was leaving, two cops walked into the room. One was a girl, probably fresh off the books, and the other had the air of an experienced cop.

“Miss, we’d like to ask you a few questions.” The woman said, and Darcy bitterly smiled.

“I’ll answer them.”

When Charlie was being led away in handcuffs, he screamed at Darcy. “I’ll hurt you! I’ll come back, and I’ll ruin you and your two soulmates. And then I’ll find mine! My _real_ soulmate!” He yelled and kicked at the cops, who pushed him into the car. His yells were muted, but Darcy had her hands over her ears to block the sounds.

But that didn’t stop the words from entering her head and becoming her nightmare. _I’ll ruin you and your two soulmates. I’ll find mine, my real soulmate!_

Charlie was sentenced to prison for six years, due to other things which the cops managed to pull up besides abuse. He dealt with drug dealing, and apparently was with the local mafia. Darcy filed for a divorce, and was granted it without much paperwork. After quickly grabbing her things from her ‘home’, Darcy called up one of her old professors and explain the situation.

After moving several hundred miles away, Darcy was allowed back into school. She avoided all of the things that she enjoyed, reminding her too much of Charlie. Computer science, mechanics, meteorology, the sciences that she had always enjoyed. Turning her back on her almost completed degrees, Darcy started on something completely off her path. Political Science. (It still had science in the name, that counts, right?)

For three and a half years, Darcy opened herself out of her shell, and finally began to feel like herself. She didn’t have nightmares that much anymore, and found herself with a few close friends who liked her witty humor. Panic attacks didn’t come as often as they used to, nor the feeling of loneliness and helplessness that always soon followed.

Darcy Lewis started to feel like Darcy Lewis once again.

But she didn’t complete her science credits. She avoided the option constantly. Her counselor told her about many classes she could take to do them, but every time she’d back out of it at the last second. Her professor friend knew, and suggested working with an astrophysicist who everybody thought was crazy.

Darcy didn’t know about astrology, and it would be an easy six credits, so she put in her application and sat back. If she wasn’t accepted, then she’d have to take a science class, and Darcy was pretty sure she’d have a panic attack every time.

After waiting a week, and trying to build up the courage to take the science class, Darcy got the acceptance letter to intern with Jane Foster.

_Hallelujah._

Packing up her meager belongings, Darcy took a plane down to New Mexico to finally finish her stupid degree. And then she can worry about her life after.

* * *

 

Walking into the rented building that Jane Foster used as her lab, Darcy was already weirded out. Like, a good weird, but weird nonetheless. There were machines everywhere. They allowed space for somebody to walk by or to check their specs, but other than that, it was crowded. Thankfully, Darcy recognized a few because of her mechanics period, but other than that she was clueless.

“Hello?” Darcy called out in the otherwise empty lab. “Anybody here?”

“Ah yes!” A man poked his head up, his eyes landing on Darcy. “Are you the pizza man?”

“No, I’m Jane Fosters Intern. Do you know where she is?”

The man got up, and walked over. “She’s in the back room, probably breaking physics. I’m Erik Selvig, it’s nice meeting you Miss-”

“Lewis. Darcy Lewis.” Darcy took his hand, and shook it. “I hope I know how to stop her from breaking physics, because I’m certain that’s not in my contract.” She said, as Erik gave her a wide smile.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine. You probably just need to keep her fed and do some of her paperwork, that’s all.”

“And you?” Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“I won’t be here for the next few months, I’ve got to go work in Sweden. But I’ll be here for the next few days.”

“Well, I better go check up on my boss. Who knows what evil she could be doing.” Darcy said, and Erik chuckled. “It was nice speaking with you.”

Erik went back working on a machine, while Darcy navigated her way through the mess till she found a door. Opening it, she immediately wanted to close it as fast as she could. Inside was a _pigsty_. It was awful, papers everywhere, half demolished machines were scattered, and worst of all, it seems like Darcy came into the wrong moment.

A tiny woman, was holding up a machine that was threatening to squish her. She was obviously struggling.

“Come over here and hold up the dephiltormeter while I screw in the base!” She grunted, and Darcy felt her heart skip a beat.

Her platonic.

She was by her side instantly, placing her hands next to Janes and pushing the heavy machine back while the scientist ducked down to screw it in. It was heavy, and after Jane had placed in the screws, Darcy slowly stepped back with her hands up wairy that it would fall over at any moment.

“Thanks.” Jane nodded to her, and Darcy smiled halfheartedly.

“Maybe next time, you should screw in the base before you build it.” Darcy said, unsure of what she was going to do. It was another soulmate, abet her platonic one, but still somebody whose words were written into her skin.

Darcy was still trying to figure out how she was going to do this, when two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug.

“I’ve been waiting for you!” Jane said happily, giving Darcy a squeeze before releasing her. “I’m Jane.”

Darcy was slightly taken it back. “I’m Darcy.” She said, offering her hand. “I’m glad to meet you too. I’m your new intern.”

Jane quirked an eyebrow. “The poli-sci student?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Darcy said awkwardly, before dropping her hand back to her side. “Politics. Yay.”

“Huh.” Jane said, “well, since you stopped me from being a pancake on the ground, want to go get some lunch and get to know each other? I mean, we’re going to be best friends, might as well know each other before we start braiding hair or painting nails.”

Darcy finally cracked a smile. “Well, since I just got to New Mexico, I’m leaving the destination up to you.”

‘It’s just another friend. That’s all.’ Darcy assured herself, ‘just act normal.’

“I know this pretty cool Indian restaurant.” Jane said, grabbing a coat and pulling it on.

“That sounds pretty cool. As long as you don’t hit on me too much, I think we can be the best of friends.” Darcy held her arm out, and Jane slid hers into it.

“Deal.”

“So why politics?”

“I got too bored of everything else.” The door closed behind the two girls, leaving the lab empty.

A few minutes later, Erik barged in. “Jane?! Jane!” He looked around haphazardly, “Jane? Are you alive?”

The lab didn’t reply.

“Oh, well. Uh, I’ve got to go a few days early. I’ll see you in two months.” The man said awkwardly, “just so you know. Your intern seems nice.”

The lab stayed empty.

“Okay, well.” Erik said, inching towards the door. “I’ll be going now.” And he went out the door.

* * *

 

“Did you just hit a guy with your van?” Darcy said, a little wide eyed. The dust was settling outside of the van, as she sat in front of the wheel. The two scientists crowded at the windows, peering outside to see what sort of anomaly that just happened. They were more concerned about the science more than the fact that they just _hit_ a guy.

“I’m going to check it out.” Jane was the first to get out of the van, and Darcy had to slam her head against the wheel before pushing the van doors open.

The things she did for her friend.

In the two months that Darcy had known Jane and lived with her, she had done everything in her power to keep her alive and not getting killed. It was like, every time she turned around Jane was about to drink some poisonous chemical in the name of science, or loosening the bolts of the inhibitor of a machine that could potentially blow up when it’s powered up.

And now shes leaving the safety of the van in a place that could be power high in radiation.

Darcy wondered how her friend could have survived without her all this time.

Jane was checking out the dude who they had hit, eyeing the marks on the ground while simultaneously worried over the man.

“Is he okay?” Darcy jogged over to them, noticing that Erik was checking out the marks.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Jane said distractedly.

“You hit him with your van!” Darcy exclaimed, then ducked down to check his pulse. Her fingers touched his throat, and immediately, Darcy shuddered hard. Something changed, she knew it. But… what? It was something deep inside of her seemed to have flipped a switch, but she couldn’t feel the difference.

Then the man’s eyes shot open, his hand reaching up and clasping her hand in a tight hold.

“What realm is this?” He spoke in a gruff, low voice, in an accent that Darcy couldn’t place.

Her heart stopped.

The unknown man, her other soulmate, pushed her off of him. He stood up, ridiculously tall, and looked up to the sky.

“Hammer?! Hammer!” He said, looking around haphazardly, then his focus went to Jane. He stumbled over to the tiny astrologers and grabbed her hands.

“Where am I?” He demanded, and Darcy already had her taser out. It was a natural response to whenever somebody was threatening/being really creepy to Jane. (Which happened quite often, believe it or not.)

The next thing any of them new, the mysterious man was convulsing on the ground while Jane stared at him by her feet.

“Okay.” Jane said slowly, “next time, taser the large man in the the van so we don’t have to drag him everywhere, okay?”

Darcy just nodded while Erik came to add his wimpy muscles to the pathetically out of shape group as they tried to lift the man into the van.

* * *

 

“Oh. Wow.” Darcy said, eyeing all of the damage and destroyed buildings. There wasn’t much left of the town anymore. She was in shock, she supposed. After getting as many people as she could to safety while Thor battled a giant megatron, she finally managed to have the situation sink in.

_Her soulmate was a god. Like, a legit one._

Taking her glasses off and rubbing the grime off of them, Darcy took a few moments to finally put them on and look around her again. So it wasn’t just her glasses making her see things.

In the middle of the whole ruined town, surrounded by Thor’s friends, Jane and the god himself were ‘frenching’. Like, the whole nine yards without the who-ha. His hand was up her shirt, her hand clawing at his cape, and their faces looking like osmosis might come true.

Darcy started.

(She ignored the little twinge in her chest. Her platonic was kissing her soulmate for some odd reason, and something pulled on her heart. But that was locked up and put away for a long time, already beaten up and used. She wouldn’t stop them if they wanted to be together.)

“Thor, we must go. Loki could be doing who knows what.” The fat friend called out, which Darcy thinks might start with ‘v’. Like, Volstagg? Or something similar.

The two love birds broke apart, breathing heavily.

“My soul piece,” Thor said, this hand coming up to cup Janes face. “It saddens me that I must leave you after I only just realised. Pardon me, for only realising my mark has gained it’s color.”

Jane dizzily nodded, obviously out of her mind. If Darcy could get a closer look at her, she was pretty sure that Jane would have her eyes glazed over.

(Darcy was pretty sure that she saw some tongue action during the kiss.)

“I must leave, but I promise you this. I will come back.” Thor said, “I have waited for far too long to meet you, and I promise I shall not leave you alone.” He brought her hand up to his lips, punctuating each word with a kiss to her knuckles. “I. Promise. You. This.”

Jane nodded even more dizzily, then Thor brought her in for one last kiss. This time it was jaw aching sweet, and Darcy wasn’t even the one receiving it to know.

The caped god turned around, and with his friends, disappeared in a tornado of light and wind.

Jane blinked a few times before looking over at Darcy.

“What just happened?” She asked, swaying on her feet.

“I don’t know.” Darcy said, giving her platonic a thumbs up. “But I ship it! I-I mean support. Yeah. Support it.” Knowing that the astrophysics didn’t get slang and the last time Darcy tried to explain it, it didn’t go so very well.

(She ignored the tight feeling in her chest, but Darcy was always the best at ignoring things.) If Jane and Thor wanted to get together, fine. She was okay with it. (He didn’t recognize her anyways. And she was sure she hadn’t spoken to him when they first met, so he should have recognized  her.)

Darcy Lewis already had enough of soulmates.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with the theory that Darcy has his words, while Thor has the Asguardian tattoo that fills with color when they meet their soul piece. No, Jane has no mark for Thor, it's just between Darcy and her.  
> DARCY LEWIS IS AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO DONT NEED NO SOULMATE.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback! This is amazing! So, I am taking requests for ships and prompt ideas. I'll even post them on my Tumblr, so others can use the ideas. I'll credit them to who they are due. I might continue where this goes if I get enough feedback.


	3. Once Upon A Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d thought, if she had ever met Captain America, it would either be an alien attack, or randomly bumping into each other at his home.  
> Not at the used bookshop where she worked at.

If there was one place on earth that Darcy Lewis would see Captain America, she had not expected it to be at her part time job. Sure, she lived in an apartment that was paid for via SHIELD in New York (though it didn’t come with any other payments), and every once in a while she’d go visit Thor and Jane up at the Tower. (Which has incredible security.)

She’d thought, if she had ever met Captain America, it would either be an alien attack, or randomly bumping into each other at his home.

Not at the used bookshop where she worked at.

One second, she was shelving Jane Austen, the next she found a book being pulled away a few rows away from where she was working. She had thought she was alone in the shop, being the least busiest time of day. She hadn’t even heard the bell ring when the door opened.

She startled, and looked up at- well. What do you know. Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.

He looked down at her with a small smile, and she played it off by giving him one too. Quickly shelving as fast as she could, Darcy needed someplace quiet and far away when she finally fangirls and freaks out a little.

Captain America looked cute actually. Most people would imagine that he would be hot, as he was the peak of humanity. But with his upturned collar and his Dodgers baseball hat pulled low, he looked kinda bashful, in the adorable sort of way.

(Totally her type. While she oggles Thor, knowing that he was ungodly (haha) hot, she knew better than to try to hit on him. Or else the words would come out weird, and she’d make herself to be a complete fool. She stays away from hot people, but the adorable ones… those are the ones she goes for.)

Once her shelving rack was empty of Jane Austen, and the bookshelves seem to look in order, Darcy stood up and walked away at a normal rate. If she ran, she’d be all suspicious, and who knows what the Captain of the American way would do? Do, as normally as she could, she headed into the back room, and closed the door with a small click.

And then promptly began to spazz. She jumped a few times and quietly squealed with elation. Because _fuck yeah_! She totally just met Captain America. And he didn’t behead her with his shield (which, as a Captain fan, she had totally seen all of those cheesy movies involving that same move) which was a complete plus side to her day.

After giving herself a victory dance, she fistpumped and whispered, “aw yeah!” a few times, Darcy composed herself, and walked out.

Just to see Captain America walked out of the door, the bell ringing behind him, with a few bags in his hands.

Instantly her day just plummeted. She didn’t even get to talk to him! So she’d have to do the next best thing. Moving over to the checkout counter, Darcy smiled at her coworker.

“So, was he nice?” Darcy said, leaning over the counter at her friend Macy. She looked up from her book, and blinked a bit.

“Huh?”

“The guy who just bought stuff. Was he all gosh darn cute?” Darcy wiggled her eyebrows, and Macy wrinkled her nose a bit.

“Well, he certainly had a wide range of books. Varying from good old fashioned JK Rowling to Fifty Shades. Cute? Eh. I’ve seen better, but it kinda looked like he didn’t know what he was looking for.” Macy said, then returned to her book.

Darcy blinked, she couldn’t tell whether or not to laugh that the fact where Captain America bought Fifty Shades of Grey, or frown that Macy didn’t recognize that it was _Captain America_.

“Oh. Okay.” Darcy said, and then nodded. “Well, I’ll just be going… doing my job and stuff.”

Macy just hummed and turned the page.

* * *

 

The next time that Captain America walked into the building was the very next day. He looked a little red in the face, and Darcy just wanted to go up and squeeze his cheeks like an annoying aunt because he was so ‘fluffy like a chick’ _adorable_!

Darcy wasn’t expecting that he’d be back so soon, or at all, and wasn’t in the best position to receive a superhero. He had come in during her lunch break, and she had about half of her sandwich in her mouth. Her cheeks were ballooned out, and she froze when she spotted him walking her way.

Thankfully, Macy was on the job.

“Excuse me?” He said timidly, a bashful smile on his face.

Macy looked up from her book and gave him a ‘customer’ smile. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Ah, yes. I’m wondering if you have a list of books to recommend or something. I didn’t know what I was buying last time.” He blushed. _He actually blushed._

“Certainly. Darcy?” Macy turned towards Darcy who still hadn’t moved since he came inside. She stubbornly started to swallow her half chewed food. “Can you go into the back room and pick up a few recommended books?” She nodded, coughing when her mouth was free. (Thank goodness she didn’t start to choke when Captain America was around. He might do the heimlich to her, and that’s just a huge _no_.)

“Yeah totally. Sure.” Darcy said as she jumped from her spinny chair and rushed into the backroom. She scanned the really old list that was posted in the back, which made her grimace. Oh my god, who actually read ‘ _The Old Man and the Sea_ ’ that wasn’t a homework assignment?

Completely ignoring the list, she moved to the more newer books and picked out a few that she personally enjoyed. She grimaced as they were some romances, and quickly put those back as she hefted a copy of Brandon Sanderson's _Steelheart_ and the first three books of _The Wheel of Time_ series. She then grabbed the first _Percy Jackson; The Lightning Thief_. And to balance out the nerd pile of books, she placed in a few classics. Like, _Where the Red Fern Grows_ and good old fashion _Charlottes Web._

Placing them in a box, Darcy hesitated and grabbed a sticky note and scribbled ‘ _you should watch the movie after_ ’ and opened _Where the Red Fern Grows_ and slapped it on the first chapter page.

Then she hefted the books out, and placed them on the counter. Captain and Macy were talking, about how this book and that. What the warnings were on the cover, and what age group you can tell that it was written for just by looking at the cover.

Darcy knew she looked bad, but one look at Captain America, she immediately became self conscious, and retreated to the back room once again. She listened as the two talked, and looked over the books which Darcy had selected.

“At least she put in a few classics. _The Wheel of Time_ series is pretty good, though it goes on forever.”

“My favorite. I hate it when stories end, and the more to read the more I get to enjoy of that particular universe, right?”

Macy made an agreeing noise as she marked up the used books, and finally she typed up the total.

“That will be 33.28” She said, and they made the transaction. Darcy held her breath until the bell rang, and the shop was empty of sound.

Darcy poked her head in the room, looking around to see if somehow Captain America was still in here, waiting to catch her by surprise. “Is he still in here?”

“No.” Macy said, flipping a page. “Now go shelve the new books. I’m reading.”

* * *

 

As the saying goes, ‘fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me’. And this time, Darcy was waiting for him. He came in exactly when it wasn’t busy, and Darcy already had a list of books that she thought were the best. Even though this shop didn’t carry most of them, she’d still give him the list to read, along with the few books that came with movies and hinted at watching them. Maybe he could go to a new bookstore and check out the books over there.

Once again, Macy sent Darcy into the backroom and she picked out a few books she had ready. Believe it or not, _Twilight_ was placed in the box, but with explicit warnings on a sticky note on the first chapter page. ( _Okay, so Twilight is often ridiculed because of some reasons. However, I would like to say that the book isn’t too bad, and only read this ONE. No others. They are awful, because the main character gets too clingy and blah blah blah DO NOT WATCH THE MOVIES. But if you do, get the ones with the commentary, because it shows how awful Twilight movies really are. That is all.)_

Next was _The Hunger Games. (Okay, I’m only putting this one in here because it’s really popular and one day it will pop up and you’ll need to know this crap. I’m going to give you some warnings on this book, they make kids kill each other in a crazed game to a death for their own amusement, and it’s about a girl who sacrifices herself to the game to save her sister. BASICALLY THE WHOLE PLOT. Like Twilight, I’m going to say DO NOT READ THE OTHER BOOKS. Unlike Twilight, the movies are pretty darn good. In fact, I would go out and say they are better than the book (the second movie is) and pretend that they are the books and never read them. I don’t know what Collins was thinking about, writing a second and third.)_

Then the good old _The Hobbit. (Best thing ever. Hands down. Older they are, the more original they get, and trust me on this. The best things come from age. And this Hobbit has seen some years, but damn! This is the best!! Movies? WATCH.)_

And after some thought, _Eragon_ was placed on the top. _(It’s a ‘okay’ series. We don’t have any of the other books, so you’ll have to get them elsewhere. Pretty good! My favorite character is Brom. And movie? What movie? Don’t look for something that I refuse to EXIST.)_

And a list carefully hidden (because Macy probably wouldn’t appreciate it), Darcy set the books with hidden post-it notes on the counter and retreated again.

* * *

 

Normally, Darcy wouldn’t have a problem being with guys. Especially when they were her type, and they get all ‘gosh darn’ cute on her. So why was she hiding away from Captain America? Well, for one… the massive crush that she now has on him. When it comes to crushes, Darcy Lewis is the clutz of all clutzs. She ends up chasing anybody who has the privilege of gaining her affections away, and always in the most embarrassing way.

And so Darcy has taken to her post-it notes in the books like a house on fire. It was her way of interacting with her crush without being clumsy or stupid. The notes made her feel like he was getting to know her not the weird girl who just fell over or something. Darcy had hoped that he wasn’t secretly doing charity and giving the books to children homes, otherwise her notes were going to be a little weird.

So, all in all, Darcy has been doing a lot of writing and all that snazz. She learned that Captain America (or Steve, she liked to call him in her dreams) had liked to draw once upon a time on wikipedia. So she went into the vastly untouched art books and pulled out a few outdated college textbooks and added them to the piles of books shes made.

After she ran out of good books for her long lists she's made, she started to offer some shows and movies that don’t show the stupidity of humanity. _Avatar the Last Airbender, Doctor Who, Disney films (all of them except Frozen because (yes it does have it’s merits) it doesn’t have enough background for me. And while it’s good and all, and some great music (that gets fast over the first thousand times somebodies belts it off key) but I think with a little more time they could have gotten it right), and Avengers Assemble (if you really want to get there, you can also watch Avengers; Earths Mightiest Heros. I find Tony Stark with guyliner the best. And the voice actor they have for Bucky Barnes is hilarious. I’m glad they remade the series.)_

Darcy hoped heavens above that they would all get a kick out of it. First off, because it’s a cartoon of them, and second because they have other Avengers in the show and they are hilarious as well. And the Jane that they have in there? As a MEDIC? Oh man, Darcy had thrown popcorn at the screen and laughed hysterically.

The more Cap came by for books (which they were selling at a much faster rate, thanks to him. And probably to Tony Stark who was footing the bill), the more extensive the lists came.

And then came the horrible shock.

Darcy was listening to all the small talk that Macy and Captain had when she was typing in all of the books, when Macy asked the all important question.

“So, why are you buying all of these books?”

“Oh, well. My best friend needed to catch up on some stuff, so I’m just fetching the books for him. He really likes to read, and has been liking the stuff here most of all.” Captain said, rubbing his neck bashfully, and Darcy’s heart all but stopped.

Friend?

Catching up?

It could only mean one thing.

The Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes has been getting her notes. (Of course, it was top secret, but her best friend was Jane I-Gossip-Everything Foster. Along with Thor, who was talking about it a few days ago. All in all, Darcy knew some things that most people didn’t know.)

Oh dear lord. If she wasn’t already crushing on Captain America so hard right then and there, she would have said that her heart was about to burst. Because while she had liked Captain America when she was a kid, because it was ‘eh, a hero.’ Bucky Barnes was her favorite. Her childhood hero. The person who might have or might have not influenced her to be her sassy little self.

And _he_ was getting _her_ notes?!

Sometimes, Darcy’s life was pretty messed up. And the fact that she’s been sending notes to her crush and childhood hero!? Well, something in the cosmos must’ve gone wrong because suddenly Darcy was faced with two choices. Continue to write notes like nothing has ever happened, and pretend that she doesn’t know Captain America? Or run away to live in the Alpines and live off of goat cheese for the rest of her life.

Choices, choices. Hmmm.

Goat cheese it is.

Okay, _okay_ maybe not that choice. But it was a close one.

Now what was she going to do?

* * *

 

Apparently going into work the next day, unplanned for. Macy had gotten some sort of flu overnight, and nobody else in the store actually worked the front desk, so it was up to Darcy to man the shop for that day.

All in all, it was a normal, easy going day. There wasn’t much to do besides pull out a novel and dig in. (It was one of the nice things about this job.) With a box under the desk ready for when Captain America arrives, with notes and everything, Darcy was just chilling the entire day.

That is, unfortunately, when Captain America walks in with the Winter Soldier.

It was like, this day. Of all days. When Macy, bless her sick soul, was gone. That they both come in, and hash things out with her. Maybe Darcy can play it off, maybe say that she didn’t know where the notes come from. Maybe say that she thought that they needed some help and stuff. Maybe apologise, or pretend nothing happened.

Yeah, that last one seem like the best fit.

The Winter Soldier went into the shelves, probably looking for something, when Darcy ducked under the desk and lifted up the box for the Captain. (She should probably call them by their real names, since she ‘technically’ doesn’t know them. Or their identities. (Like anybody who doesn’t have wiki doesn’t have their identities.))

Steve- Oh god it sounded so weird in her head to actually refer him as such- smiled at her like a goddamn princess as he started in on the books.

“You make really good selections.” He said, complimenting her when he pulled out a hard won _Heros of Olympus_. (She had been looking for that once she had sent all of the _Percy Jackson'_ s his way.)

Okay, just play it cool Darce. Nothing to see here. Just a random dude who you have a massive crush on. Just say, ‘thanks’ or a funny joke. Something cute and witty, make an impression.

“It’s hard not to when you start looking.” Darcy said, with a smile on her face. Inwardly she was shouting and praising herself, jumping up and down that she did it! She wasn’t a complete fool! (Ha ha ha! In your face Ian!)

Something happened, not like how it was suppose to be. He was suppose to say something, and then she was suppose to say something back, and then she’d ring him up and wahbam! Interaction is completed. However, It was like Ca- Steve had just been electrocuted. He straightened from where he was looking at the selection of art books, and was staring down at Darcy with disbelief.

“What?” She said, her voice a little flat. “Did I say something wrong?” Act natural Darce. Don’t be afraid, men can smell fear and can use it to their advantage. And when it’s a super soldier, they could probably smell it on the other side of the shop.

“I-I”

“Is everything okay?” Wi- Bucky walked over with a few books in hand. His voice was gravelly, and lower than she had expected it, but it still sent her down the path of ‘omg he’s my favorite hero can I get your autograph?’

“Buck-” Steve started, and Darcy just about broke. (She will never be good at such situations.)

“I swear to god, if you don’t stop freaking me out I will taze you both in the balls, give me your damn books!” Darcy held out her hand towards the assassin who also gave her a startled expression, then disbelief as he silently handed over the paperbacks in his hand.

 _Mistborn, Graceling_ , and _Robert Frosts Complete Poetry Collectio_ n, stared up at her as she quickly rang up the books with efficiency, then looked up at Steve with a level look. “Is everything in the box to your liking, sir?” She said with surprising calmness.

“Can I have your number?” Captain America looked at her with a rapt expression, while the Winter Soldier pouted.

Darcy blinked, her calm attitude shattering. Raising an eyebrow, she looked him up and down. “Excuse me?”

“So I can ask you out. Because-,” he looked so adorably flustered that Darcy was having second embarrassment. “-I’d really like to get to know my own soulmate.”

Darcy’s smile (when did she start smiling?) faded, as she stared up at him. Soulmate? Wait- did he say?

“Oh my god and just kiss her,” Bucky complained, “you knew it was her since you recognized her handwriting.”

“Well, I wasn’t completely sure and I thought somebody else wrote those.” Steve said, his face flushing. “I wasn’t-”

“God-DAMN.” A wide smile broke across her face as Darcy finally felt her brain catching up. “I would have never have guessed that Captain America was my soulmate.”

Steve looked shocked at that as Darcy placed the receipt in the bag and placed it on top of the box. Reaching behind her to untie her apron, she left the offending garb on the table as she picked up the keys.

“Come on, big boy. I’m locking up just for you. And please, don’t be so shocked. You have a terrible disguise.” Darcy said, giving him a flirtatious smile. “Want to get some coffee?”

Steve smiled, and the world lit up. “Of course.”

The three of them walked out of the bookstore and Darcy locked up, not after she quickly wrote a note explaining why the shop was closed. She stuck it on the window and took Steve’s arm in hers, talking happily.

_‘Sorry potential buyers, I just found my soulmate. Just like some cheesy romantic book, and I think we’ll get a happily ever after.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if your opinions on the books are different than mine. Twilight, eh. Not so bad, if it's the first book, I suppose. I mean, it's okay and all but really? No. The Hunger Games are morbid. Can we just not?  
> These are some of the books which I like, so yeah. Anyways... if you wanna see any of your ships, ask me and stuff.  
> Up next: Clint/Darcy.  
> "Take that, Alien Freak!"


	4. Blame the Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed it's been a while since I updated.... and I made this a while back so it isn't the best quality. I just hope you enjoy it. I hope. (It's been a while...)

“So, I wasn’t saying it was aliens, but it was aliens.” Darcy spoke to herself, finally enjoying the fact that _she was right, beat that!_ Because everything needed to be a quoted when she was right.

Of course, it wasn’t a good thing to be happy about, mainly because they were killing aliens who literally ate peoples faces off.

And she was trapped in the tower, without any power, with the said aliens looking for more victims to eat.

Darcy totally allowed herself to gloat in her victory before turning to the more present matter at hand. Not getting her face chewed off by some alien wackos who really enjoy the flesh of man. She could probably quote more Supernatural than Doctor Who at this point, and that probably wasn’t the best sign that everything was going to be alright.

The Avengers were doing their thing, hunting them down and putting the creatures back in their place, putting the women in the tower in a safety room. However, unlike Indiana Jones, Darcy wasn’t able to get into the room with Jane and Pepper Potts, and had the door close in her face.

The fact wherein it was scientist trio who had started this whole mess when they created a tiny black hole in the workshop, and many somethings came out of the black hole was probably why Darcy was hired to look over their projects first and veto with the power of Potts on her side if they were too dangerous. That being said, the sneaky trio had to do their experiment which Darcy said _not_ to at three AM. Tony had saved Jane from a faceless fate by jetting out of there with a suit on, and the Hulk came out to play, smashing all the machines and thus destroying the black hole. Darcy said this was going to happen. If the tesseract was a doorway with both sides, why not a black hole. (Then again, she uses that argument with everything, and probably saved their lives tenfold.)

This left her to walk the hallways, looking somewhere to hide in her Thor themed pajamas, clutching her taser. She wanted to go back up to her room, but that’s where all the fighting was. In fact, the first twenty floors of Stark Tower were flooded with the creatures that can run super fast. With Jarvis’ last remaining power, he had locked down the stairwells and put a stop to the spreading.

Leaving Darcy on a office floor, two away from where the fighting was. Her bare feet were carefully placed on the carpeted ground, the hallway entirely dark. It could be empty, or filled with the aliens who wanted her skin. Darcy couldn’t see much past the point of her hand, let alone down the hallway.

So that left her with the cliche tactics she learned from movies, and a few tips that Natasha had given her when she first arrived. Keeping her back to the a wall, she tiptoed along, peering into the darkness and waiting to see if she could see anything. Her eyes had yet to adjust, and any second now she could be walking into the jaws of a alien.

Her hand hit a doorknob, and Darcy knew if you could get out of the main areas where they would be most likely, then she would be a tad bit safer. Thankfully it was unlocked, and she slipped in, her taser pointed out in front of her. She could make out the shapes of a table and some chairs, and realised she was in a meeting room.

She could do this. Crawling on her hands and knees, she moved under the table and curled up. And waited. Any second now, the Avengers would win the battle and Jarvis would come back online. The AI would probably freak out that she wasn’t in the room with Jane and Pepper, and then they would have Jarvis search the building for her. If she was dead, then all hell would break loose.

If she was alive, she’d get Captain America’s disapproving lecture (which hurts her American pride), and Natasha would probably try to train her to be a ninja assassin. Everybody would be overprotective, and blah blah blah Darcy would probably have to kill herself because she wouldn’t get anything done.

Something above her made a sound. Bang bang bang. Like, footsteps on metal. Steadily coming closer and louder until the vents above her made a crunching sound that made Darcy clamp her hands on her mouth. She. Was. Terrified.

Something very large and _heavy_ landed on the table. It shuddered above her head, and Darcy felt tears leaking from her eyes as she huddled under the table, trying to not make a sound. She didn’t want to die today. In fact, Darcy didn’t want to die at all.

Something wet sniffed the air, pulling in long breaths. There was a faint noise above her, and Darcy knew it.

She was going to die.

The aliens have her. The angels have the phone box, the apple pie was freaking worth it. The end was nigh, and Darcy could only watch as she was about to get eaten alive.

Who knows, maybe it wouldn’t be too painful. Like, having her face ripped off wasn’t going to hurt at all.

 _No_.

Darcy Lewis wasn’t going down in the history of alien victims! She was going to fight with the might of the Lewis family! She was going to get out of here, and no alien was going to kill her! And if she were to die, she wasn’t going to be the only one. She’d take that alien down with her, if it was the last thing she’d do.

Clutching her taser so hard she was surprised it wasn’t broken, Darcy took in a deep breath. She only had one chance to do this. There was a mixture of adrenaline and fear in her chest, tightening her chest. Wiping the tears off her face angrily, Darcy rolled out from under the table and pointed her taser at the figure on the table.

Her finger pressed the trigger.

Two wires shot from the taser as sparks flew. They hit the figure who grunted in surprise, and Darcy watched as the Alien fell over and jerked as the taser continued its flow of electricity. There was a brief pause as she watched the Alien lie still on the ground once her taser ran out of charge.

She was victorious! With a relieved smile, Darcy pushed herself up to her feet and cackled in triumph.

“Beat that, alien freak!” Darcy said, her hands flying out like she just beat somebody in a rap battle. (It was a battle alright, but not one of words. Darcy got to tongue tied whenever she tried to rap, so she settled on knowing Macklemore's songs by heart and her rap career over.)

The figure moved and groaned angrily.

Darcy squeaked and bolted from the room. She ran like her life was depending on it (which it probably was).

Just then, the lights flickered on and the building powered on. Darcy’s eyes watered at the sudden light, but was thankful that she could finally see. She rounded the corner of the hallway, and ran into a hard chest.

“Darcy!” Captain America exclaimed in surprise as he righted the intern. “What are you doing out here? You’re suppose to be in the safe room!”

Darcy looked up at her friend with wide eyes. “I think I just tased an alien. And it’s angry.” She babbled, looking behind her at the hallway. She could imagine it now, darting down the hallway and attacking both of them.

“What?” Steve knitted his eyebrows together and raised his shield. “Stay here, I’ll go check it out. Stay safe.”

He rounded the corner, and Darcy leaned against the wall tensely. Steve would take care of it, he’d be able to do it. He’s Captain America, and probably has taken out five hundred of the aliens upstairs.

There was a bark of laughter. Darcy jumped in surprise, and inched towards the corner to peer over it. She saw Steve laughing at a disgruntled man who was holding her taser.

The man sniffed loudly, and looked at Steve unamused. “Seriously, not funny dude. How was I to know that somebody was in that room?!”

Steve just laughed, shaking his head. He couldn’t even speak, Darcy hadn’t seen him laugh this much before. (Seriously, it was like, impossible. He should be called Captain of Blank Faces instead of America, because so help her if she cracked a joke… the only ones that really got him spluttering were the ones where she had to explain lewdly.)

The man finally saw her peeking from the corner, and he crossed his arms and sighed. “Do you taser people randomly often?” He asked, and then smiled. “Though, I suppose since it’s you I can let you off the hook.”

Darcy’s brain went offline for a second, then rebooted. “Wait. Are you-? I mean, did I-? Oh wait. It’s-”

“Are you my soulmate?” The blond man said, and held out her taser to Darcy. “And the answer is ‘yes’.”

“Oh great. Not an alien.” Darcy said, and could feel her face flush. “I mean, not sarcastically. I wasn’t looking forward to you being an alien at all. I was expecting something much worse and it’s you. _Oh my gosh_ I can’t speak! I trying to say is-”

The man came down and kissed her, making Darcy blink a few times before she got with the act and started kissing back. He tasted like dust and plaster, maybe because of ' _hey aliens just attacked us, were all kinda messed up here'_ thing.

“I’m Clint.” He whispered against lips.

“Darcy Lewis.” She replied back, before bringing their lips together. Which was perfectly fine because she didn’t have to talk at all.

And besides, she could always blame the aliens for making her look awkward.

 

* * *

 

Steve watched them, as they both increasingly got frantic with their movements. He looked away when Clint dragged his hand up Darcy’s shirt, and shook his head. Steve could feel his face getting hot.

“Heaven help us.” He said, before walking away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the continuation of Darcy/Thor. Thor comes back to see that Jane has found her own soulmate, and is distraught that his soulmate could be out there, not knowing that it's him who is their other soul half.


	5. (I) Say Goodbye, (You) Say Hello Darcy/Thor pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh great.
> 
> Avengers. This tower was infested with them. Everywhere she looked there was one, and then-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I know. It's late. But it's the second chapter of the Darcy/Thor. THIS IS NOT POST-THOR 2. This is before the London Disaster, not after, though it does talk about London.  
> Plus. Clint and Darcy bonding.

“I am pretty sure if the world is ending and I had a choice of which mode of transportation I would use before I would die, I would use a segway. No doubts about it.” Darcy said, leaning backwards in her chair. Jane was tired of doing the Science(!), so Darcy decided it was time for them to have a deep and meaningful conversation.

Meaning; let’s see who could outwit the other in hypothetical apocalyptic settings. While utterly drunk.

“A segway wouldn't even take you far enough to escape the zombies. In fact, depending if they are zombies from WWZ, or Warm Bodies, you know the creepy black skellington's, then you would be pulled off and your brain would be your lunch.” Jane argued back.

“Oh, I see that might be a problem. But what if it was Global Warming first? Nobody would be able to live, and riding on a segway is totally on my bucket list. I might be able to get that one crossed off before Noah and the Ark remix comes true.” Darcy pointed out, “what type of vehicle would you use during your last moments.”

“I would be too busy kissing my bloody boyfriend.” Jane snorted into her wine glass, “trust me I wouldn't be doing anything else.”

“Oh?” Darcy leered, completely and utterly drunk, “and how is my ex-boyfriend?”

“You only dated him, like, twice.” Jane snorted, “he hasn’t even earned the boyfriend title. Remember? You have to go on three days and at least hit it to second base before earning the B-title.”

“Pssht.” Darcy waved the argument down with a hand. “I introduced you both anyways. So I gotta have some type bragging rights. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair.” She whined, “I introduced you to Ian, British mofo who has a sexy accent. At least you can do is give me bragging rights.”

“Darcy, you didn’t even like him when he dated you. You said, and I quote,” Jane now spoke in a higher falsetto tone that was exaggeratedly tiny, “‘ _omg, Jane, he acts like you but on steroids. I can’t handle two nerds! Especially if one is in my sex life_.’”

“Okay, first off, I do not sound like that. And two, I didn’t even say the sex part. I don’t even think I have sex parts anymore. It’s been so looong.” Darcy whined, before giving Jane her best glare. Her friend giggled, before falling off of her chair. Luckily it was close to the ground. The other best part was that somebody actually caught her.

“Wait a second, you aren’t the mail man. Who the fuck are you?” Darcy asked big tall blond dude. “Wait wait wait. Are _you_ the pizza man?”

“Uh, what?” He asked, holding a wriggling Jane who was totally feeling him up.

“We’ve been waiting for you like,” Darcy paused, mentally counting in her head for who knows how long. “ _Years_.” Darcy stressed the word out. “If you think you are going to get a tip, you are sorely mistaken.”

“I’m not the pizza man. I’m actually-”

“Steve,” a man came in, with dark sunglasses and-

“Dude!” Darcy exclaimed, “what is on your face?!”

The man paused, looking at Darcy with a bewildered expression. Jane peeked around Sir-Pizza-Lot’s shoulder and gasped. “Oh my gosh Darcy-” but she didn’t listen.

“Do I have something on my face?” He asked slowly, and Darcy tried to stand up. Except the floor didn’t like her standing so she sat back down.

“Yeah, it’s really weird. What is it, a goatee or a mustache. Or both? A goat’stache? What’s the point of having facial hair if you don’t let it grow when it wants to be.” Darcy asked, “oooh, what happens if you’re like. In ‘Shipwrecked?’ The skate thing is pretty gross, yeah, but your face would look so fucking weird with that little bit longer and the rest of your beard is normal. And-”

“ _Darcy_!” Jane hissed, “that’s Tony Stark!”

“Oh. Tony Stark. Right.” Darcy nodded her head, and … hey that was fun. She continued nodding her head because she wanted to. Plus, everybody was bouncing. “Wait.” She paused, “who is Tony Stark again? Is he the one who shrinks and is called Bug-Dude?” She tried to stand up again, but failed once more.

“No, that’s Pym, you poor poor misguided child.” Tony Starkers (ha, starkers. Naked. Ha) nodded slowly, coming to Darcy’s aid. “And the goatee, thank you very much, is for the ladies. And occasionally the ‘gents as well. They find it sexy.” The other man, Pizza-Louisa choked on his spit while holding Jane.

“Sexy? What do you know about being sexy? I bet you’re just some lazy hobo, coming to steal my Pop Tarts.” Darcy accused, giving this Tony guy a wary look. “Just because I stock up on the Pumpkin Spice flavors when they’re in season doesn’t mean I give them out handy dandy. Right Jane?” She craned her head, and finally noticed the men were leading them out of their building (which Darcy helped paid rent, thank you very much).

“Right! You won’t even give me any, not even a crumb.”

“Pop Tarts, they don’t sound appetizing.” Tony mused, “and Pumpkin Spice? You can go to Starbucks and get a latte version of that.”

“Did you just insult poptarts and mention Starbucks in the same sentence?” Darcy stopped walking, forcing the man who was keeping her upright to stop as well. “Look here, you little dipshit. You and I have a lot to discuss, you here me? And you are not getting out of this-”

….

Darcy woke up with a killer headache. The kind that actually made her want to rethink life. Thus the saying ‘killer headache.’ Light was streaming in the room, making her head throb in pain. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she shoved her entire head under it and moaned. Then stopped moaning because _damn that hurt._

It took a while of just _not moving_ before Darcy finally realised that no, this was not her bed. And no, this was not her pink and green fuzzy monster pillow that Jane gave to her when they went to the ‘Ugh Thor, You Bastard’ outing at the nearest carnival. So no, this was not where she was last night and definitely not-

A fuzzy memory came to mind, which Darcy took in a shuddering breath. For some odd reason, she remembered telling Tony f-ing Stark the wonders about peanut butter, and why he should buy a company that made some with marshmallows in them.

Braving the world of light, Darcy poked her head up from beneath her pillow and almost hissed like a snake at the brightness of the room. She wanted to go back to her dark underground layer now. Maybe plot some evil schemes.

The room that was she was in, from what she could see from her eyes itching so bad from sleeping in her contacts, it was huge. Like, she could have an orgy-in-the-bed huge. There was a glass of water on the side table (which actually just looked like a table, because how big it actually was) and a few white pills underneath them. Darcy didn’t even hesitate taking the mysterious pills and swallowing down the whole glass of water. She didn’t even realise how thirsty she was until she drank some. And the pills, well. Figuring the only real memory she had last night was of a hero, she’d take her chances.

Plus, she might fall asleep due to the drugs. So, there is a positive side.

Time ticked onwards as Darcy laid curled up in a ball, hiding underneath the pillows again. Her headache seemed to stop throbbing and she was just dozing off again when somebody came into the room crashing loud things together.

What. The. _Heck_.

Darcy peeked up from her darkness layer and saw that yep, some asshole was banging actual pot and pan together. Suddenly, in her entire life, did Darcy want nothing more than to turn into the Hulk.

“What. Is your problem?” Darcy asked, her voice little more than a croak.

“Rise and shine, the Earth says hello!” The person said cheerily, and Darcy peeked up again and saw Tony Stark in hobo clothing giving her a broad smile.

“I have a particular set of skills, skills acquired over a very long career.” Darcy said, her eyes locking onto his. “If you just leave, that will be the end of it. I won’t bother you. But if you don’t, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will probably not kill you but make you wish you had some type of insurance that has me listed as a dangerous casualty.”

Tony Stark laughed. “I like you.” He said, dropping the pans in his hands and they handed on the ground in a thump. “Get up and come to the living area. I know somebody who will want to meet you.”

“Coffee?” Darcy asked, her eyes narrowing. “I sure hope that’s what you mean.”

“Coffee flows like water here,” Tony placed his hand on his chest, giving her a mocking hurt look, “I can’t believe you would think that I wouldn't have coffee in my tower.”

“Tower?” Darcy asked, “wait, do you mean… the Tower in New York?”

“Where else do I have a tower built?” Tony huffed.

“Dude! I was in London! You can’t just kidnap me to the US!”

“You weren’t really complaining.” Tony shrugged, “but if you ever need a lift back I can fly you back.”

“F- _fly me back_?” Darcy spluttered, looking bewildered. At that moment, Tony ran out of the room. “Hey! Get back here, you fire hazard droid!” She struggled to get out of bed, but she had twisted the blanket around her legs. She fell to the floor, and her head kindly reminded her that it was still recovering from a girls night out. She stumbled to her feet and went looking for Tony at a much slower pace than before.

She walked out into a large room that was even brighter than the room before. She swore, and rubbed at her eyes before blearily looking around.

Oh great.

Avengers. This tower was infested with them. Everywhere she looked there was one, and then-

“Lady Darcy!” A voice boomed, and she was suddenly crushed to a warm body.

“Thor.” She groaned, only because she was out of breath. Her feet kicked out in the air, completely off of the ground. “Boy, it’s good to see you buddy.” She could only move her hand, as it patted his arm at an awkward angle.

“‘Tis good to see you too, Lady Darcy.” Thor gave her one more rib breaking squeeze before setting her back on the floor. Her headache started up again as she looked up and saw Thor for the first time since he got beamed up by Scottie. (Not counting footage of New York. Hoo boy, did she and Jane get drunk after that.)

His hair was even longer. But his eyes were still a pale shade of blue, and his eyes crinkled when he smiled at her. He wasn’t in his god amour thing, just a t-shirt that was waay too small for his biceps.

“Thor, how is space?” Darcy asked, firmly putting all thoughts of him shirtless into the back of her mind.

“Space is good.” Thor nodded, solemnly. “Tell me, how is fair Jane?”

Darcy froze. “You haven’t seen Jane yet?” She asked, timidly.

“I haven’t. I am waiting for her to wake up.” Thor nodded, looking positively starstruck. (Maybe he had hit his head on the way over from the Galaxy Far Far away, because the moment that Jane saw him…)

“I am going to take a step or five away.” Darcy shuffled away from Thor and towards some other blonde on the couch, holding her hands up. “Good luck Thor.”

“What is wrong, Lady Darcy?” Thor asked, for the first time frowning in the conversation. “Is there something wrong with Jane?”

“Oh, there isn’t anything wrong with Jane.” Darcy said, glancing at all of the exits in the room. “I’m just-”

A door slammed open, and Jane, in all of her mad scientist glory looked across the room. Her eyes landed on Thor. “ _You_.” Her eyes narrowed, and Darcy flung herself behind the couch.

“Take cover.” She whispered to the blond on the couch, who looked down at her, and then joined Darcy behind the couch.

“Why are we hiding?” He asked, his breath smelling like fruit.

Jane grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Thor. Her aim was terrible, and it ended up hitting the wall next to the couch. “YOU!” She practically screamed at Thor who looked like a startled cat.

“That.” Darcy whispered, and ducked as a remote flew over her head and hit the wall. It broke apart and fell to the ground at their feet.

“Holy crap she can put the Hulk to shame.” Whispered the unknown dude.

“Yes. Well. I’d be pissed if I was in her shoes, if some dude randomly came up to her and claimed that she was his soulmate. The metaphorical fishing pond of the dating pool dried up fast when it came to Jane. She hasn’t had sex in years.” Darcy whispered then held out her hand, “Darcy Lewis. Nice meeting you when my boss is attacking your norse god.”

“Clint Barton.” He took her hand and shook it as Jane screamed at Thor. “So Thor isn’t the soulmate of Jane Foster?”

“Nope.” Darcy popped the p, just as Jane made something shatter, and there were some yelling going on. “Wait, Clint Barton arrow dude? That Clint?”

“I prefer Hawkeye.”

“You get upgraded to your codename only if I haven’t found a new one that I like better. That, or you get me coffee in three minutes.” Darcy folded her arms, and watched Clint’s eyes move downwards to the bustier part of her. She let him stare at her for a few seconds, just letting the fact that one of the Avengers was checking her out. Jane was still throwing her tempertamtrum. Darcy snapped her fingers in front of Clint’s face, gaining his attention.

“Hey, I’ve heard my boobs are cursed. Those who look at them too long get their toes painted my choice of color. Those who cat call get tazed.” Darcy said solemnly, “it’s very dangerous to look at my stuff, Big Bird.”

“Do I look like a big yellow bird?”

“Well…” Darcy looked away, and then finally wondered if Jane had finished by now. She peeked over the couch. Jane was red in the face, and Thor was looking so so lost. He had a hurt puppy look on his face that made Darcy want to go over and hug it off.

“Hey, you didn’t answer my question.” Clint peered over the couch with her, drawing Jane’s attention to the duo.

“Darcy.” Jane snapped, “ _we_ are going back to London. I have _important_ _research_. With _my_ _Soulmate_ , who is worried _sick_ about me.” She gave Thor a glare at the end of each sentence. “Tony Stark, fly us out of here or so help me-”

The billionaire had hid behind a chair, and poked his head out. “Nope. Can do. I’ll just. Go. Quinjet.” He booked it to the elevator. Darcy came out of hiding, and Jane grabbed her by her arm and towed her out of the room.

She looked back at Thor, who fell to his knees. He looked like his entire life had gotten crushed. Never had she seen him like that, even when he lost his powers and had been cast from his home planet. He still had that look in his eyes and kept on fighting. Now, he… he looked so broken.

Jane dragged her away, Darcy wanted to go back and hold Thor and tell him that he’d… he’d do well on his own. Because, even though he might be her soulmate, although she will never out loud voice that fact, she can’t be with him. He was good. He was a Prince of Asgard. Darcy was below him, and he wouldn't want something that had already been used.

Darcy didn’t look back.

But the look of anguish on his face stayed with her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Need to tell me something? I might put this up as a separate book. :)


	6. On Your Left (asshole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was ever a mood that perfectly described angry running, Darcy didn’t know it. It was probably akin to rage, or even to fury.  
> Ha. Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short that I made a while ago. Really. Short.  
> However, some longer chapters will be coming out soon. With complete different AU's! Woohoo!

There were four things in the entire world that Darcy hated more than running. A smug Tony was one of them. The other three were misogynist guys, a car whose windows couldn’t roll down and didn’t have any AC, and the Avatar the Last Airbender movie. Occasionally Clint was put on the list, but he gave her cupcakes after she got pissed off at him so he’s currently in the chill category. (Although, if he got into her Pocky supplies again they were going to have a talk.)

So, why on Earth was Darcy currently feeling like a sweaty bag of meat?

First off, Bucky is a fucking noob. And second, Steve has these crazy eyes that make Darcy do what he wants. The fucker.

“-I’m going to kill them. Destroy them. Make their suits tighter around the butt.” Darcy wheezed to herself, making promises that she may or may not actually do. Of course, it was hard to run (if you call running a sort of limp awkward hopping that's hopefully faster than her normal walk) and talk to yourself, but currently that was the only thing that was making  _ go _ at this point so she really didn’t care. God, she needed a glass of water. It felt like a desert decided to pour itself down into her throat and didn’t want to leave.

“On your left.” Steve zoomed by her, and Darcy lifted her head and threw curses at him with as much energy she could muster.

“On your right.” Bucky, the jackass who probably knew better by now, ran past her. Backwards. The _little shit_ was _running_ _backwards_ and giving her _that shitty little grin_ that made Darcy want to go up to him and dunk his head into a pile of snow.

He got a lot more than curses. He just laughed, turned the right way and sped away. Darcy gave him her best ‘eat, shut up, go the fuck to sleep’ glare that always worked on Jane and the other scientists, but it didn’t work. A sweaty piece of her hair fell into her face, and Darcy swore as she moved back. She was not in  _ the mood. _ If there was ever a mood that perfectly described angry running, Darcy didn’t know it. It was probably akin to rage, or even to fury.

Ha. Fury.

Darcy was maybe halfway down the track when she heard fast footsteps coming from behind her.

“Steve, if you say ‘on your left’ one more time I’m going let castrate your boyfriend and you’ll be left having unsatisfying sex for the rest of your lives!” Darcy kinda gasped and hollered behind her at the same time.

There was a catch behind her, and somebody hit the ground. Darcy looked behind with alarm, and found that she wasn’t seeing Steve, but his buddy that hangs around him. Sam something-or-other. He was nursing a skinned knee, and Darcy winced. Those sucked.

“Damn, warn a man before you start talking about Steve’s sex life.” He gave her a half grin, and it took a second before it actually clicked.

“Oh my god.” Darcy was suddenly acutely aware that she was in a rumbled pair of sweats and a shirt she’s been wearing for almost two days. Not to mention the actual sweat spots that was showing through her shirt. She didn’t even have any makeup, and she only pulled her hair through a brush once. “I always thought I’d be drunk when I’d meet you.” She pressed her face into her hands, completely embarrassed.

“Well, to be honest it’s actually kinda weird that my soulmark is about Captain America’s sex life.” Sam took her hands away from her face. “But you’re pretty enough to make up for it.”

“Yeah?” She gave him a shy smile.

“Absolutely. Now what do you say we do something about those annoying jerks.”

“You have my attention.”

_ _

* * *

 

“I haven’t seen Darce in a few laps, you think she went back to the tower?” Bucky was just asking Steve when there was a sudden movement next to them. He tackled Steve, and there was a giant splash. They had been resting unluckily near a pond. There was a cackle, as Sam, holding Darcy, flew past them.

“On you left, bitch!” She shouted, before planting a big one on Sams check.

The now dripping super soldiers watched them fly away, and then looked at each other.

_ Oh boy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any parings or AU's you wanna see? Feel free to ask! :)


	7. Tchaikovsky (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was one of twenty-eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so. Black Widow!Darcy is a thing. This couldn't leave me alone. There are going to be multiple parts to this, maybe even have it go off into it's own book in this series.  
> :)

She was one of twenty-eight.

She didn’t have a name, weapons didn’t have names, they told her. A number was all that she had, just like the other girls who sat by her and didn’t make any move to talk. She was number 13.

13 was an unlucky number, a man had said once before she took a knife to his throat during training. After that, when all of the girls schedules were complete and they were resting in the room, waiting for lights out, they whispered about what he said. She forever branded as Unlucky 13.

13 didn’t really care. She survived.

After that, training became more serious. Soon, there were only fourteen girls left. 13 survived.

She had to survive.

Weapons did not have names.

Unlucky 13 continued onwards.

There were dreams. They stayed with her, even after they strapped her down in a chair and made 13 forget. The blissful silence in her head was perfect until that night, when she was handcuffed to a bedpost, and then the screaming started. There was one image that would appear without fail. 13 always thought of it.

There were two ballerinas, one had a knife in her hand, the other had a gun. They both stared at each other, until finally the one with the gun raised her hand and aimed. There was a tense moment, and the one with the knife stared into the others eyes. Finally, the one with the gun lowered her hand. Something in her eyes made it so impossible to hurt her, but 13 took the knife and her slit her open. Because they were watching. 

13 woke up just as she looked at her with her brown eyes and gasped out one thing. She couldn’t remember what she said.

Sometimes things got mixed up in her head. It was difficult not to. It was confusing. But it didn’t matter to the Matrons. They simply guided you along as they remade you. Sometimes with blood. Other times with fire.

Another instance that 13 remembered was meeting number 6. Apparently, 13 had heard in one hushed conversation, that 6 was one of the devil’s numbers. She thought it befitting. Unlucky 13, and Devil 6. It was what 13 said to her when she and 6 finally came together. Her red hair and green eyes were something of an oddity here, and several girls came to try and make a deal with her. 6 was very skilled, and there was no match to her. Yet.

6 studied 13 for a while. Then left when the Matrons came. They gave her poisoned food again. 13 could tell by the way it tastes. So 13 spat it out and starved, while other girls took the risk by eating it. Some ate it, thinking that only a little might make them sick. Others ate it because they were tired. Sometimes 13 was tired too.

That night, eight girls passed away.

It was an honor that they didn’t get to have. They shouldn’t have died so peacefully. But then, somehow, it was befitting of them. A peaceful way for death, for a weapon that could never stop.

That night, when 13 laid awake and could hear the last shuddering breaths of the girls next to her, 6 came.

“You are unlucky and I may be a devil, but we both want to survive. And we shall.” 6 slipped something into 13’s hand, and when she opened it during the morning light, it was a small wrapper containing a piece of baking chocolate. It was melted slightly, but nevertheless 13 ate the bitter piece of chocolate it tasted like freedom.

13 grew older.

So did the other six girls.

Six turned into four.

Four turned into three.

Three into two.

The Matrons haven’t decided yet if they wanted to have them turned into one yet. 6 and 13 survived. They did what they were told, and if somebody asked them to jump, they didn’t ask how high, they just went as far as they could.

They haven’t wiped them in a while. 13 has been counting the days, and it has been three years and sixteen days since she was last put in the chair. Her head understands things better now. She was getting smarter. 

6 was better at 13 with hand to hand combat, but 13 had the advantage with guns and knives.

Then they brought in the Winter Soldier. 13 remember seeing him for the first time. She and 6 were standing together, staring straight ahead, but 13 caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. He had hair that was shaggy, a little bit too long. Nothing like the shaved cuts the men here had. A metal arm gleamed in the light. He wore a pair of kevlar pants and several knives were strapped to his body.

It was their Matron who did all the talking for him.

“Take him down.” She had said.

6 and 13 went different directions. They cautiously moved around him in a circle. He stayed where he was, not moving except for his breathing. It was obvious he was well trained. Very well trained.

13 was the one who struck first. Strike hard and fast, getaway if you can. That was her plan. But it lasted a single moment, and then 13 was on her back with a blade next to her jugular. He barely glanced down at her, as he watched 6.

6 stood there, and then lowered her head in submission. A clear way of saying surrender.

With a bark from the Matron, the Winter Soldier took his knife away and left 13 on the ground.

“What have you learned today?” Matron asked.

“Do not attack a man who is stronger than you and is aware of your intentions.” 6 says.

Matron and the Winter Soldier are pleased. He gives 6 a knife from his belt. Matron gives her an extra serving of mashed potatoes that night.

All 13 has is a sense of frustration and jealousy. 6 splits half of her extra serving with 13, and gives her a look. It doesn’t give anything away beneath her mask, and 13 knows that she has one on her face too, but it’s enough for the both of them to know that she was sorry. They had grown closer to each other over the years, but if they were still ordered to kill each other, one of them must do it.

13 is sure that this time, when she is faced with this choice, she will be the one who is lowering the gun.

6 becomes the favorite. 13 is quickly ignored. Matron has been giving her punishments while 6 gets rewards. A year goes by. 13 and 6 are still close, but whispers have been heard about how they are thinking of getting rid of 13, and training 6 to become the sole winner of the title of ‘Black Widow.’

13 has been seeing this coming for a long time now.

6 starts to become more emotional when she is with the Winter Soldier. Things were drawing to a head, and 13 can’t see if she is the one who is going to survive.

The night came when 6 picks her handcuffs off and comes over to 13’s beaten body. She had failed again today, somehow not good enough for the Matrons. Nothing is good anymore.

“13.” 6 whispers.

13 should hate her. 6 will kill her. Soon. But she is as calm as ever.

“Yes, 6?” 13 turns over to face 6.

“I saw something. Today. They brought me in to see the maintenance of Yasha.” 13 flinched at the name of the Winter Soldier that 6 made up for him. “I saw files. With our pictures on them.”

“Our files?”

“Yes. And they… they had our names in them. Not 6 or 13, but what we were born with.”

“We have names?” 13 breathed. “What are they?”

“I am Natalia Romanova. Your name is Darcy. I didn’t see your last name before they caught me looking.”

“Darcy.” 13 says, tasting the name. “It sounds American.”

They both giggle.

“Thank you, Natalia.” 13 -no  _ Darcy _ \- says.

“Darcy.” Natalia says, pausing for a second. “You’re welcome.” She finishes, and Darcy knows it’s a lie.

In the morning, Natalia was gone. She had run off with the Winter Soldier. There was chaos in the Red Room. Darcy was mostly ignored for the most part. She sat on her bed while Matrons yelled, out of character of their calm masks they showed Darcy.

Quietly, and hidden from any prying eyes, Darcy smiled. She remembers that this was the first time she honest to God prayed. When she had heard that phrase, years ago, she didn’t understand. But now, when she wanted something more than her life itself, Darcy  _ believed _ . ‘ _ Please God, don’t let Natalia be found. Let her taste the freedom. Let her live. She deserves it. I don’t care about me. Let her live. Please.’ _

For a while. Anyways.

It took three weeks. Natalia was found. The Winter Soldier was scheduled to be placed away in his cryostasis as punishment.

Darcy never believed in God after that.

Natalia was being kept away from Darcy, lest she ‘contaminate’ her in some way. That’s what the Matrons said. Still, Darcy didn’t have any classes or training. Everybody was still preoccupied.

It was a mistake.

For them.

Darcy had just one question. Why. What would the Winter Soldier have that Natalia would trust him enough to escape with him? How?

Darcy slipped away, and nobody noticed her disappearance. Nobody noticed her as she walked through the hallways, twisting and identical. She knew where the room was by heart. Even though it was a simple question she wanted to ask, she could feel the climbing adrenaline in her system as she got closer.

He was alone, sitting in the chair. Probably only for a minute or two. Then he’d leave. He stared blankly at a wall, not even acknowledging her even though Darcy knew that he knew she was there.

“Why her.” It wasn’t really phrased as a question. He didn’t respond, only tilted his head. He was listening.

“Why her. Why Natalia.” Darcy didn’t move from the doorway. She was terrified to come across as too threatening. He might terminate her. Still, she kept her voice firm and and loud.

“Who?” This time, he looked at her. His eyes were blank. There was no curiosity, no confusion. No emotion. The Winter Soldier, the one who knew her, was gone.

(This might happen to her. Or Natalia. To whoever survives. They might take everything away from her. And leave her like this. Darcy felt sick.)

_ Who _ ?

The single word in Russian made Darcy catch her breath. It was small. Barely a hitch. But both of them caught it.  _ Who? _ . It was printed on Darcy’s stomach. There was a crisscross of scars across the black words, but it was still legible.

Searching her memory back, Darcy was more than sure that this was the first time that he directly talked to her.

There was a sinking feeling that he was…  _ him _ . The whispers from all of the long dead girls. Her soulmate. Some of them were gray, others were black. From the Disney movies that they watched, Darcy knew that the only way to confirm that he was…  _ him _ then she must touch him. Then they would both know.

But the thought that her soulmate was about to be locked away, and she will never see him again. It was impossible. Not without knowing. She had to know. There was a large chance that he  _ wasn’t _ hers. A very large chance. Astronomical.

“Natalia. A girl like me. With red hair. She likes dancing and stealing baking chocolate from the kitchens even though it tastes like shit.” Darcy took two steps in, and then hesitated. Was this really worth the chance? Does she really want to die after all of this?

It only took a second for the answer to appear into her head.

She continued stepping into the room.

“Mission unknown.” He said in his raspy voice, and now he was looking away. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

“She wasn’t a mission. She’s the reason why you can’t remember anything. You ran away. You got away. But you were taken back here. Do you remember her?”

“No.”

Darcy was close. He was tensing up. Too close.

“I think she loved you.” Darcy spoke, after a minute of silence. “Trusted you.”

“Mission recall unknown.”

“I understand. They took you memories away from you. They did that to me too.” Darcy backed away, and sat in a technician chair. His tension went away. “Everything is peaceful. Silent. It’s the bliss before the storm.” He didn’t say anything after that so she continued. “It’s when you sleep do you really miss the silence. The dreams come. The blood. The red. Everything they couldn’t take away, but they come in flashes. And you can never take them away.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“You will. Someday. Even if you aren’t sleeping they don’t leave you. You’ll remember. And then you’ll scream.”

“What is the purpose of this.”

“I want to touch you.” No way was Darcy going to dodge around the subject. “I want to hold you hand for five seconds, and then I will leave.”

“Test?”

“This is not a test.”

“That’s what they all say.”

Some might even say that what he said was a joke. But the truth behind it made it eerily somber.

“Please.” Darcy said, “one second. Your skin. That’s all.”

He met her eyes again, and silently offered her palm to her. That was more than enough permission for Darcy. Although she was still wary. He might kill her. Still.

Darcy held out one hand over the top of his, and slowly let it fall. The moment their skin brushed, it wasn’t a suspicion anymore. Warmth tingled down her hand it seemed to fill her whole body. She let out a shuddering sigh as the feeling of  _ safety _ and  _ comfort _ filled her.

It lasted until she felt him shift under her. And then she snatched her hand back. That had been more than a second. He looked at her now. Really  _ looked _ at her.

“You…” He blinked for a few seconds. “You feel like Stevie.”

“I-,” Darcy tried to speak. Her head ran what seemed like thousands of situations. In order to get them out of here. What would happen to them if they got caught? Her heart hammered in her chest.

It was simply overwhelming. Darcy turned her heel and left. The Soldier didn’t move. He just stared at his hand with a confused expression on his face.

She didn’t see him again. Not for the longest time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in more?  
> Also, Darcy/Thor should be coming out in a separate book in this series, so look out for that soon!
> 
> Unbeta'd


	8. My Name Isn't Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's rocking, socking, popping, and a little bit cocking?"
> 
> Oh my god that was so bad.
> 
> "Shut up Helen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun to write this... but also. I am so sorry. So sorry. Oh my gosh. I regret this so much.

" _It was a dark and stormy night, and our hero of this story was in a perilous peril.”_

[great use of english there]

{Can this get anymore cliche?}

“Aww, boxes, why didja haveta go and ruin the beginning of this? You know I’ve been waiting for this since SoupShue commented this, like, more than a year ago.” A man, dressed in a spandex argued with himself, a half eaten taco in his hand. “And you realise not a lot of stories start off with ‘ _it was a dark and stormy night’_ anymore right?”

{Wasn’t that from Peanuts?}

[damn snoopy]

“You’re right. The bird always scared me. It was a little fluff ball that was taking advantage of Snoopy. He should have done better.” Deadpool, Merc With A Mouth Extraordinaire, chatted to himself, to the confusion of all of the people around him.

Anyways.

Clear across town, up in a very tall tower, that if you looked at it right said Anal on the side, was Darcy Lewis. Rocking to her bootylicious music, while putting the frosting on some cupcakes that were meant to go down to the labs to see if she can reenact the scene from Pirates of the Caribbean where they tried to get the dog to get the keys but this time with scientists and cupcakes. “Trapped in her own little world, Darcy didn’t know that she was about to meet the man of her dreams, and possibly change her life for good.”

Deadpool. You cannot just start-

“Sure I can! And besides, _Darcy really needs a man in her life. If she doesn’t get some d in the next hour, she’ll die._ ”

I can’t tell if I should be laughing or crying at the moment. Especially since d is undercase. A little d.

“Shut up Helen. Nobody asked for your opinion.” Deadpool snorted, crossing his arms and looked a little miffed.

{Actually…}

“Shut up White Box!” Deadpool shouted, seemingly at himself. A pigeon was startled from the rooftop where it had been pecking at his taco that had been abandoned at his side. “UGH! You let a pigeon eat my taco?!” Deadpool looked dismayed before his face twisted up in his mask and brought out a grenade launcher from seemingly nowhere. “I’ll teach that bird.”

[ahahahha die bird die]

Dammit Deadpool, this isn’t even your story! This was suppose to be a continuation of Darcy/Thor chapter that everybody wants!

“Boohoo. You got like, three chapters of that written up, and you’re still not even writing one for me? Do you realise what could happen, Helen? Whales. The Whales will die.”

Please do not kill the whales, Wade.

[that one was giving us the bird with its fin we had to do something about it]

{Even I agree that it was giving us the angry eye.}

“No. I didn’t kill a whale. At all. What are you talking about?” Deadpool slid his boxes to the side, laughing shakily. He then turned away from the camera and whispered, “guys, I thought that was suppose to be _a_ _secret_.”

[oops]

{Oh yes, now that I think about it, yes. And we’re still on the run from the Canadian Police.}

[hey we should steal a mounties hat and horse that would be awesome]

“Hmm. Maybe after this.” Deadpool turned back towards the camera. “And now, for the main event! Deadpool Jeopardy! Starring! ME! Deadpool!” He then began to flex his muscles and the ‘Oh Yeah’ song by Yello began to play. The rooftop disappeared and suddenly he was on a familiar stage with three contestants behind the stands. One of them being him, the only difference was that he at a fake mustache on.

“Um. What just happened.” Spiderman, looked around wildly.

“What the actual fuck.” Daredevil growled.

“Weeeelcomeeeee contestants to Deadpooooooool Jeopardy!” Deadpool yelled into the microphone.

“Oh my god, not again.” Spiderman groaned, putting his head into his hands. “I so do not have time for this. Not after last week.”

“Aww. Spideypoo remembers how I trashed him last week in Are you Smarter than A Fifth Grader.”

“You aren’t even a fifth grader, Deadpool.” Daredevil snapped.

“I flunked a physics test because of that. Physics.” Spiderman moaned. “I actually like physics. It’s a physical thing. I don’t flunk tests. It’s just not a thing.”

“Anyways! To the first question!” Deadpool yelled. “Ooh ooh! I’ll start! Veggie Tales songs, 400!”

 _What does everybody have?_ The screen said, and Daredevil tilted his head to Spiderman.

“What does it say?” He asked, as Deadpool screamed in excitement and slammed his hand on the button.

“What is water buffalo! Everybody’s got a water buffalooooooooooo!” Deadpool screechily sang, and the two normal superheroes gave deeply disturbed and distraught looks at the camera.

Deadpool was just breaking out his victory dance when the screen went black.

* * *

 

**Intermission.**

**We’re sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 

“Hey Jane?” Darcy asked to the mumbling scientist next to her, who gave her a grunt. “Do you ever think about like, you know, somebody is watching you but you don’t know who?”

Jane gave another grunting noise.

“Yeah, I totally just got that feeling. Weird.” Darcy shrugged, “probably JARVIS, right J?”

“I do indeed watch the goings and comings of the Tower, Miss Lewis.”

“See? No biggie.” Darcy said, “I don’t mind if it’s you, J. As long as it isn’t in a creepy way, am I right?”

“Of course Miss Lewis.” JARVIS said, and Darcy went back to her phone where Pinterest was open. She clicked on one, which started a short gif of a little kitty cat try and jump onto a bed, but the only managed to go halfway with its tiny claws before the sheets started to slide downwards and the cat was on the floor again but this time with a sheet on top of it. Darcy ooh’ed and awe’d at the right moments before pinning it to one of her cat boards.

“Jane, I want a cat. A little kitty cat. What do you think Tony would do if I got one?”

Grunt.

“Okay! That settles it, a kitty cat is a must thing! Tony would be chill with it.” It was a lie. Tony would probably think it was a giant rat and call the exterminators. And knowing fate, it would be right after a serious 72 hour bender and he was hallucinating a little.

Then the wall blew up.

Explosions weren’t unusual in the labs, no far from it. At least one bomb goes off at least once a week. It was same old same old. Grab a fire extinguisher and see if you can lob it at the black hole and hope it would do something. Sometimes it works. Other times it doesn’t.

Exception to this was, there usually had to have some type of science going on before the explosion happens. Jane was just doing calculations and Bruce was in Hawaii getting a tan. Tony was out doing some company thing, leaving only the two ladies in the lab at the moment.

“Helen!” A voice yelled, as a man in a red and black suit came walking in through the empty space where the wall was. Darcy was reminded a little of Spiderman, she hysterically thought as she dug through her purse to find her specially upgraded taser that could potentially take out Thor in his godly form if put on the highest setting.

“I thought I told you that I needed some me time before I-” Deadpool caught sight of Darcy, and stopped mid rant.

[look at those boobs]

{Boobs.}

“Boobs.” Deadpool repeated, and Darcy blinked. “Hey can I touch them?” He held out his hands, and flexed them open and closed.

“It’s you.” Darcy’s face turned from confusion to rage in a matter of milliseconds. She didn’t even wait before turning her taser onto the highest setting, letting it whine a little as it charged up before shooting Deadpool in the groin.

He fell to the ground, his entire body shaking erratically on the floor. Darcy grumbled under her breath. Then, finally, when charge was finished, she kicked him in the stomach with a high heel.

“This is going to be platonic, you hear me?” Darcy growled, giving him a sharp poke with a fake nail. “Got it?”

“Got it.” Deadpool weakly groaned, feeling like he got punched multiple times by ninjas.

[holy crap]

{I love her.}

[boobs]

“Come on Jane, I need alcohol. Now. Pronto.” Darcy took Jane’s hand and led her away, “and JARVIS, can you take care of that idiot?”

“It would be my pleasure, Miss Lewis.”

Deadpool laid there, blinking a little before sitting up and looking straight into the camera. “I guess, this is th-”

**The End**

“Aww come’on! I wanted to say that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am forever ashamed. And my name isn't Helen. Darn Deadpool.
> 
> Wake me up (wake me up inside).
> 
> The songs from this is (if I ever figure out how to add links) Oh Yeah, by Yello and The Water Buffalo Song from Veggie Tales. Check them out on Youtube, especially Oh Yeah. REally need to see that one. Like, ASAP!
> 
> Did you guys enjoy this? Or was it that bad? Tell me in a comment below please! :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr, ragingstucky. Come and bug me.  
> http://ragingstucky.tumblr.com/


End file.
